Fabric softeners are widely used by home consumers, commercial laundries and textile manufacturers. It is desired that such softeners provide softness, surface smoothness, good draping qualities, fluffiness and antistatic properties while avoiding surface greasiness or excessive build-up on the fabric. Although the literature on fabric softening is fairly extensive, the exact softening mechanism is not known. One commonly accepted mechanism relates softness to the lubricity of the adsorbed softener on the cloth and the consequent reduction of friction between the fabric fibers. Prior art softeners include cationic amides, amino esters, di-(hydrogenated tallow) dimethyl quaternary ammonium salts and fatty substituted imidazoline salts.